Jimmy
}} Jimmy is the Maniac of the Payday Gang, a Crime.net Contractor, and a playable character in PAYDAY 2. He was introduced to the game in his eponymous character pack as a cross promotion for the release of the movie, Hardcore Henry. He was released on 24th March 2016, making him the 14th playable character in PAYDAY 2. Jimmy's signature weapons are the Specialist Knives and the Heather submachine gun, available in both single and akimbo variants. His perk deck is the Maniac. Background A morally bankrupt scientist who worked under Akan to develop cyborg super-soldiers for his corporation. Jimmy lost it all when his experiments with super-soldiers failed to yield results and Akan had him rendered quadriplegic as punishment. Taking his valuable research he has bred cyborg clones to indulge in a variety of vices with several avatars ranging from a suited superspy to his favorite avatar, the coke addled maniac with an insatiable sex drive. Sometime before Akan has finished working on Henry, Jimmy joined the Payday gang to fund his research and indulge in his vices. Contracts offered As a contractor, Jimmy actively implores his newfound allies to help him take down Akan, or at least try to cause as much damage as possible by hitting the crime lord's research station and destroying all progress made. *Murky Station *Boiling Point Trivia *On close observation, Jimmy and Hoxton share some things in common with each other. The most notable being their volatile, unpredictably violent attitude, propensity for rapid-fire cursing and their use of the name Jim/Jimmy. Both of them have also been exclusively featured dual-wielding certain weapons in official PAYDAY 2 media (Dallas with his mismatched pistols, assault rifles and SMGs in the Breakout trailer notwithstanding), with Hoxton using his Akimbo Pistols and Jimmy with his Akimbo Submachine Guns. **Incidentally, there seems to be a certain level of enmity between the two based on their interactions during the teaser trailer, as Hoxton was the only member of the crew to have been visibly assaulted and bound by Jimmy (his nose was bleeding and his face was covered) when Dallas found his crew in the hotel room. Hoxton later reciprocated this action (briefly, most of which happens offscreen at the 6:01 mark, resulting in Jimmy having a black eye.) during the van ride, but not before visibly displaying his annoyance at the new heister's mannerisms. *Aside from being a playable heister, Jimmy also doubles as a contractor on Crime.net, giving out his two associated contracts. **Jimmy is the third contractor to also appear in-game (after Hector and Locke) and the first to appear as a playable heister. **Jimmy is the second contractor to directly assist the crew during a heist, the first being Locke. Unlike Locke who is scripted to appear, Jimmy is not and will be absent if not selected by any player or AI during his missions. *He is the fourth guest heister to make an appearance in the game, after John Wick, Jacket, and Bodhi, as a result of a cross promotion between Overkill Software and the producers of Hardcore Henry. **Unlike the aforementioned three who were digitally modeled to resemble their original counterparts and voiced by Overkill-affiliated voice artists, Jimmy was portrayed and voiced by his own movie actor, Sharlto Copley. **Jimmy shares a few similarities with Jacket. They are both crossover characters, both are alleged psychopathic killers in their respective source materials with multiple personalities, are notable for killing large numbers of Russians and both ultimately perished at the (near) conclusion of their story arcs. **Like Wick, Jimmy does not have a Begins variant of his signature mask. This is justified by the fact that he was never too concerned about his visual appearance, or lack thereof, during action prior to joining the crew and only made one when he finally did to fit in better. In a way, his default mask is a "Begins" one. ***Browsing the game's texture files reveals that Jimmy's default mask was originally supposed to be The White Death ("jimmy.texture") instead of the one he is currently using ("jimmy_duct.texture"). **Jimmy's mask can be seen in the film Hardcore Henry, shortly after Coke Jimmy's first appearance; it is seen in the bottom drawer of Coke Jimmy's brothel room, along with numerous weapons. *Two of his movie versions, Coke Jimmy and Suit Jimmy are featured in his introductory trailer, presumably along with his in-movie ability to transfer his consciousness between his clones when one of them dies, which shocks the gang. **The playable Jimmy is the Coke version, as seen in his introductory trailer. His suit is covered in white cocaine smears and handprints as a result. When masking up, he can often be heard inhaling a dose of cocaine in preparation. The resultant coke residue can be seen near his nose on his character model. ***He is the second character with a substance abuse problem after Bonnie, who was, and is implied to still be, an alcoholic. ***He also appears to be an alcoholic, as in the Safe House, Jimmy can be found at the bar on the ground floor, intoxicated or hungover to the point he can't even speak. ****A loading screen tip implies that, despite having a noted fondness for strong drinks, Jimmy does not handle alcohol very well and can become even more volatile than he usually is when inebriated. Such a case was the reason for a brief scuffle between him and fellow drinker Bonnie that almost ended in violence had the other crewmates not intervene. *In the Safe House, Jimmy can be found passed out at the bar (offering nothing but brief noises when interacted with), or in the bathroom on the ground floor. If he is in the bathroom, Jimmy can be heard either singing to himself inside, having a painful toilet break, or getting himself locked in and asking for help. *Jimmy has rather colorful callouts for teammates during an assault wave; this includes nicknames such as "Wickity Wick" for John Wick and "Four-Leaf Fucking Clover" for Clover. For several others, he may yell out elongated calls (for Chains and Houston), make sounds (such as wolf howls for Wolf) or outright mispronounce names (notably calling Jiro "Gyro", both during loud and stealth moments). **Jimmy is also notably panicky when downed, heavily slurring or yelling many of the heister's names when calling for help or, in the case of Jiro, apologizing that he called him Gyro. *Although he wears a suit, Jimmy is very unkempt and untidy. His jacket is ripped at the seams on the right shoulder, and he is covered in cocaine and bloodstains. Also, unlike the other characters who wear ties, he wears his loose with the top buttons of his shirt open. **His character model has one sleeve rolled up on his suit as a probable homage to the music video Bad Motherfucker by Biting Elbows. The band's lead singer, Ilya Naishuller was the director of the music video and the film Hardcore Henry, ''as well as both of the heists included in the Hardcore Henry pack. *Coke Jimmy has a tattoo of a phoenix on his stomach, which appears in game as a pattern to be used for masks. It is likely a reference to his ability to "resurrect" himself through other clones. **His model additionally has a long scar that runs down his left arm. *In the news announcement regarding the Scarface Safe, the safe had some "snow" on it, most likely cocaine, which Jimmy eagerly cleaned off. Videos PAYDAY 2- Character Pack Spotlight - Jimmy|Jimmy Character Pack Spotlight PAYDAY 2 Hardcore Henry Packs Trailer|Hardcore Henry Pack Trailer, featuring Jimmy. Gallery Most Wanted DLC.jpg|Artwork of Jimmy for the ''Most Wanted DLC bundle for Crimewave Edition, along with Rust and Sydney. Category:Characters (Payday 2) Category:Jimmy Character Pack DLC